Lee Pace
Lee Pace portrayed Ronan the Accuser in Guardians of the Galaxy and Captain Marvel. Significant roles *Aaron Tyler in Wonderfalls (2004) *Ned in Pushing Daisies (2007-2009) *Fernando Wood in Lincoln (2012) *Garrett in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (2012) *Thranduil in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) *Thranduil in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) *Thranduil in The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014) Quotes *"He’s a fricking psycho! He’s a real monster. I’ve had the best time playing this character. I’m glad its all on film and I never thought I could be so nuts in it! James Gunn is just putting together a phenomenal movie and I’ve had the best time working with him on it. And yea we’ve made a monster of an alien!" *"The characters couldn't be more different! I remember walking on set of ''Guardians of the Galaxy, and I was like 'Very un-elfy, right guys? Ronan is a real psychopathic beast. I'm having the best time playing it. I kept looking over at James Gunn when we were shooting, 'Too much? Should I pull back?' He's like 'No, more, go for it!" *"''A racoon with a machine gun! It's been quite an interesting year. I don't know if I'll ever play a human again! I was a vampire in ''Twilight, the king of the elves in The Hobbit and now an alien warlord in Guardians of the Galaxy." *"''It was awesome! That movie's going to kick ass! We've just knocked it out of the park, it's going to be wild! I kept looking over at James Gunn saying, 'Is it too much? Am I over the top? Pull me back whenever you're ready!' And he was like, 'More, more!' He's a true villain!" *"I'm a very curious person, I don't leave any stone unturned. I remember being interested in comics and I really liked Silver Surfer. ''Guardians of the Galaxy is a bit deeper into the Marvel Universe, which I think is to its advantage. Iron Man was something that people were not super-familiar with when that movie first came out. I think people are certainly going to like this film and I certainly hope they do. It's fun!" *"''I'm really excited about this character. I mean he's nuts. I mean I've never played anything like it and I've had such a good, it's one of those things where you don't know how to approach something like this. This is not Joe MacMillan. You can't think, 'Well, you know, this is my relationship with my father...' It's not that. There's none of that, you now, kind of 'This is how I would go about dealing with these problems.' It's a complete kind of act of imagination. But in the hands of James Gunn, I'm such a fan of his movies. So it's very much a creation of his and I found my self being like, "Alright, let's do it. You tell me what you're into here." *"Yeah, I'm really excited to see that character because we didn't get to work with him on-set. Both Groot and Rocket were never there. Of course, I want to see how my spaceship turns out. I've seemed a little bit of the concept art and whatnot but, yeah. That movie is going to be really good." *"I’ve never played a character like Ronan before. I like a bombastic villain, and that’s what I had a good time doing. It was the most fun playing this character… I was stronger than I’ve ever been, doing all this training, and the character is just a beast. He’s just so evil. At first when I started working on him, I was thinking, 'We’ve seen so many great performances of villains by very talented actors in superhero movies. I’ve got to find something relatable about this guy.' But the more I played him, the more fun I had with just being evil. Evil, evil, evil. He’s an alien – there’s no kind of human rules. There’s nothing to relate to, actually. It just became, like, the more dark I could conceive of him, the more I understood him." *"You don’t even see my eyebrows! It’s covered up with that black ceremonial paint. He’s like Osama bin Laden – he’s like a religious fanatic. It’s so cool. When in my life did I think I’d be playing a character like this? When I got the call about this, I was like, 'What? OK, OK… I’m in.' I’d auditioned for Star-Lord, and then Chris obviously got the part… and then they called my agent and said, 'We have another part for him!' So I quickly put that on tape and Ronan worked out." *"He's the Accuser of the Kree; he passes judgement. He's got a code to live by. This is a spiritual mission." *"There will be a little something special at the very end of the movie... very special... But that's all I can say about it. I'm not sure we're even going to have it at the premiere so it's not spoiled online for everyone seeing the film opening night." *"Oh, I love those guys. I love those movies. It was such a privilege to be a part of that world. I would do anything. I’d be hidden completely again. I mean, I’ll do anything that they want to do. I mean, you just get so few opportunities to be creative like that. I’ve been lucky to have two this year, but I loved it. I absolutely loved it. I’ll do anything they want to do, and no one doesn’t like the guys that do those movies. It’s just so creative – Kevin Feige and the whole team, they just make fun movies. I mean, with big characters in them and real performances. I’ll do anything, anything they want." *"I love the character. I'd love to play him again! Who knows!?! I was so proud to be a part of that whole fun moment. I found the character very, very interesting, exceptionally, and in playing him -- this kind of charismatic space terrorist. The idea is fascinating. I had to kind of crack the way the character thought. For me, I think he's doing what's right for his people. He's going to right a wrong. He's annihilating the weak in favor of the strong. That's a different set of values, and he's fighting for them." *"The one thing about this year is I've gotten the opportunity to play some true characters. Very, very far from myself -- and I love it. I really enjoyed that. I found it creative and fun to put on a mask and transform and be big -- big characters. Thranduil was kind of a broad character. I really enjoyed that. I found it really fun. So within the Marvel Universe there's lots of characters." *"I knew I liked it. I knew when I was working on it and I was watching Chris Pratt and Dave and Zoe and James working together. I was like, 'I like it! I like it a lot.' I liked what Karen and I were doing together in the Dark Aster. I enjoyed it, so I'm not surprised in any way that other people have." Category:Guardians of the Galaxy cast Category:Captain Marvel cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast